


mga ilaw sa daan

by poeticaid



Series: are you implying romancing Shuichi? [9]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, I really love this pairing, M/M, Post-Canon, Symbolism, because why not, lowercase intended, there are references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticaid/pseuds/poeticaid
Summary: Shuichi keeps having these kinds of dreams





	mga ilaw sa daan

**Author's Note:**

> this is self-indulgent  
> the title is from IV of Spades

he burns. he burns everything in his path. he is a trickling blue meteor, about to hit earth and wreck havoc, wreck destruction. but something stops him. a purple galaxy, far far away. he looks at it, and looks back at earth. with gravity, he goes back to space, and into the galaxy that calls for him. but that galaxy, a million years later, will die. and so does that blue comet. but one day, they will meet again.

he is now a wet substance, looking at the air. looking at everything around him. the air longs for him, and he yearns for him in return. but they are out of reach, for they cannot move from their locations. the only thing the water does is catch air particles, and treasure them forever. he sees reptiles on him, he sees reptiles in the air.

he was now a flower. it seems as if fate doesn't want him to permanently be a substance that never touches its love. no flowers should exist in this time, but he was the first ever colorful flower. he sees an insect buzzing towards him, and he relaxes. it's him. the galaxy and the air. it's him.

* * *

Shuichi doesn't get these kinds of dreams. First, he was a comet, about to hit earth, but stops when he sees a purple galaxy? What is this galaxy? How did it die? How do celestial bodies die? Then, he was water, longing for the air above, and so does the air yearn for him below, but are separated due to science. Then, a flower. A peaceful, dainty, yet colorful flower. An insect comes and takes care of the flower.

These dreams must be telling him something. But what? They're all pairs that would never be true in the modern world.

* * *

he was the first human to have ever walked on two feet. a beast lurks among the shadows, hunting him down. he runs, trying to escape this beast. trying to run away from such predator. he hates this place, and he hates hunting alone. then the beast founds him. it pounces, but it didn't eat him. instead, it just stands right in front of him. he decides to pet it, to see if it is harmless. it is. it becomes his pet, his best friend. many of his tribesmen get cautious around this beast, but he doesn't mind.

the ice age is the harshest age in the whole earth. the ice is so thick, the winds are harsh. food is scarce, and they have to hide in caves. he lives alone, with no one to accompany him by. until he sees a lit up cave. he goes there, and sees a man with light. a man with warmth. the man sees him, and motions him to share the light. he hesitantly goes forward, and shares the fire with him.

mesopotamia has never been this fertile. thanks to the fertile crescent, they all live a happy life. he lives a happy life. he's just a poor farmer, after all. nothing to see here. he always worships the gods, and goes back to minding his own business, frolicking in the rivers. until he sees a merchant that looks like he's not around here. he takes the merchant in his humble abode, never suspecting that he was an enemy, and falls in love with him anyway.

* * *

Shuichi writes his dreams in a notebook. A predator and the first ever human. A strange man who created fire and a man who lives alone. A Mesopotamian farmer, and a foreign ancient merchant. They were all male. They were all in love. Why love? He's never been in love with anyone before he doesn't get why he would love someone, let alone a man.

* * *

he wakes up. he had defied the gods. he woke up in the temple of zeus, head of all gods. he's going to be smitten to bits by the god. but then, he decides to offer him, and offer him. the god took a liking to the mortal, and decided to make him his lover and cup bearer. hera, the goddess of marriage, is clearly enraged that zeus is now cheating on her with a man. wanting to please hera, he turns the poor mortal to a constellation against his will. he was called aquarius, the cup bearer.

the greatest warrior. the strongest of the greeks. that's what they all say. they praise him for his talent to kill, not himself. his mother, thetis, idolizes him, not loves him. his father neglects him, and always qualifies him to each marathon. and he meets a boy. he becomes smitten with him immediately. when the trojan war starts, they both have to fight for the greeks. that would be their downfall.

he was a doctor of the black death. he hates smelling their decaying bodies, looking at them having trouble breathing. so many dead. so many sick people. he used to have a housemate, he loved him very much. they love each other. they were a happy couple. but the plague happened. his house mate dies of sickness, and he was heartbroken. now he's a doctor. he wants everyone to live.

* * *

Shuichi tries to remember his dreams. Two of his dreams were from Greek Mythologies. The first one was Zeus and Ganymede, and the next one was Achilles and Patroclus. The Black Death was his sixth dream. It sends chills down his spine as he remembers that dream. He hates having to look at corpses.

* * *

he is a humble shoe keeper. the other is a king in france, already married to someone else. he holds nothing against the king for he admires him and the queen. but when the french revolution starts, he can't help but join in as well. he has been living in poverty so long, he doesn't want to waste. he was the king's persecutor. he looks at him one more time before he beheads him with the guillotine.

he's an inventor in the 1800's. no one believes his studies, no one. except for one man. the inventor, glad to see someone who likes to read his studies, they became friends. then they became comrades. they became lovers, in this forbidden period of time. but he doesn't care. all he needs are his inventions and his lover.

the first world war starts. he doesn't want anything to do with it, but his partner does. they had an argument, and the next morning, he finds a letter from his partner. he weeps, and waits for him to return after the war ends. but he didn't come back. after a few years of waiting, he kills himself by hanging.

* * *

These dreams keep Shuichi up all night, and he still doesn't know why he has these dreams. So much blood and suffering this time. He doesn't want to sleep, but he needs to piece together what his dreams mean.

* * *

he is a sugar cane farmer, working for the japanese soldiers. his other comrades fleed from the japanese. they are scared of the japanese. after all, they are super powers. he just wishes for peace in the whole wide world. he just wanted the americans to come back to the philippines to finally stop this war for good.

he is in love with the show. so brainwashed with it. it is the best show to have ever been seen. no other show has beaten Danganronpa. he loves it with all his heart, and he wants to participate in a show like this. he loves everything in it. how he wishes that the world was like that. he hates himself. he wishes he dies in the show.

he looks at the stars. that's what momota would always do. that's what he loves doing the most, always. he just feels like crying, to see his loved one die. then he looks up, to see a shooting star. he knows that shooting stars would grant someone's wish, but he knows that is ludicrous. no wishes would ever come true. but he wishes for something.

"i wish me and momota will meet again."

* * *

"Hey, Shuichi", Kaito says. "What's wrong?"

Shuichi looks at him, then kisses him on the lips. Kaito looks surprised, but he kisses him back. They break apart, and Shuichi hugs him tightly, never letting him go.

"We have a lot to talk about."

**Author's Note:**

> my latest fanart:  
> https://february-6555.deviantart.com/art/Himiko-Yumeno-Talentswap-742302880


End file.
